


The Firestarter (fanmix)

by Geilie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix per la fanfiction <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2646725">The Firestarter</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo">Nykyo</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firestarter (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Firestarter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646725) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo). 



> Per Ny, il mio primo fanmix infiocchettato alla bell'e meglio e con un pizzico di ritardo per esaudire (spero!) uno dei tuoi desideri natalizi.  
> E per Lori, perché la storia originale era per te e quindi anche questo ti appartiene di diritto.  
> Auguri!
> 
> Credits per l'immagine (che no, non è mia, mi piacerebbe se lo fosse!) a [smallvillian](http://smallvillian.deviantart.com/art/Pyromaniac-105303992), con tante grazie a Lori (di nuovo) per avermi trovato il link.

 

 

 

  
**[The Firestarter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2646725) (fanmix)**  
**for[Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo)**

* * *

**Playlist ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCKAYFFF_Ma4MCSvEq4AjbGIgkk0LiG7X))**

  1. **Crazy little thing called love** \- The Queen
  2. **Fire woman** \- The Cult
  3. **Fever** \- Peggy Lee
  4. **Ring of fire** \- Johnny Cash
  5. **Play with fire** \- Vance Joy
  6. **Undisclosed desires** \- Muse
  7. **Love you madly** \- Cake
  8. **I was made for lovin’ you** \- Kiss
  9. **You’re the one that I want** \- Olivia Newton-John  & John Travolta (Grease Soundtrack)



  

* * *

* * *

**Crazy little thing called love** \- The Queen

> _This thing called love I just can't handle it_  
>  _this thing called love I must get round to it_  
>  _I ain't ready_  
>  _Crazy little thing called love_

* * *

**Fire woman** \- The Cult

> _Wound up, can't sleep, can't do anything right, little honey_  
>  _Oh, since I set my eyes on you_  
>  _I tell you the truth_  
>  _Twistin' like a flame in a slow dance, baby_  
>  _You're driving me crazy_  
>  _(...)_
> 
> _Well, shake it up, you're to blame, got me swayin' little honey  
>  My heart's a ball of burnin' flame  
>  Oh, yes it is_

* * *

**Fever** \- Peggy Lee

> _Never know how much I love you_  
>  _Never know how much I care_  
>  _When you put your arms around me_  
>  _I get a fever that's so hard to bear_  
>  _(...)_
> 
> _Sun lights up the day time_  
>  _Moon lights up the night_  
>  _I light up when you call my name_  
>  _And you know I'm gonna treat you right_  
>  _You give me fever when you kiss me_  
>  _Fever when you hold me tight_  
>  _Fever in the mornin'_  
>  _A fever all through the night_

* * *

**Ring of fire** \- Johnny Cash

> _Love is a burnin' thing,_  
>  _And it makes a fiery ring_  
>  _Bound by wild desire_  
>  _I fell into a ring of fire_
> 
> _I fell into a burnin' ring of fire_  
>  _I went down, down, down_  
>  _And the flames went higher,_  
>  _And it burns, burns, burns,_  
>  _The ring of fire, the ring of fire_
> 
> _The taste of love is sweet_  
>  _When hearts like ours meet_  
>  _I fell for you like a child_  
>  _Oh, but the fire went wild_

* * *

**Play with fire** \- Vance Joy

> _I am done, I am done,_  
>  _I don't care how you feel_  
>  _I am done, I am done for now_  
>  _And I see, I see with every glance I steal_  
>  _I am done, I am done for now_
> 
> _You say you're used to playin' with fire_  
>  _You say your heart is on your sleeve_  
>  _You say you're sometimes sentimental_  
>  _Well, that ain't showin' through to me_

* * *

**Undisclosed desires** \- Muse

> _I know you've suffered,_  
>  _But I don't want you to hide,_  
>  _It's cold and loveless,_  
>  _I won't let you be denied_
> 
> _Soothing,_  
>  _I'll make you feel pure,_  
>  _Trust me,_  
>  _You can be sure_
> 
> _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
>  _I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,_  
>  _I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_  
>  _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

* * *

**Love you madly** \- Cake

> _I don't want to hold back_  
>  _I don't want to slip down_  
>  _I don't want to think back to the one thing that I know I_  
>  _Should have done_
> 
> _I don't want to doubt you_  
>  _Know everything about you_  
>  _I don't want to sit across the table from you_  
>  _Wishing I could run_
> 
> _I want to love you madly_  
>  _I want to love you now_  
>  _I want to love you madly, way_  
>  _I want to love you, love you_  
>  _Love you madly_

* * *

**I was made for lovin' you** \- Kiss

> _Tonight I want to give it all to you_  
>  _In the darkness_  
>  _There's so much I want to do_  
>  _And tonight I want to lay it at your feet_  
>  _Cause girl, I was made for you_  
>  _And girl, you were made for me_
> 
> _I was made for lovin' you baby_  
>  _You were made for lovin' me_  
>  _And I can't get enough of you baby_  
>  _Can you get enough of me_
> 
> _Tonight I want to see it in your eyes_  
>  _Feel the magic_  
>  _There's something that drives me wild_  
>  _And tonight we're gonna make it all come true_  
>  _Cause girl, you were made for me_  
>  _And girl I was made for you_

* * *

**You're the one that I want** \- Olivia Newton-John  & John Travolta (Grease Soundtrack)

> _I got chills, they're multiplying_  
>  _And I'm losing control_  
>  _'Cause the power, you're supplying_  
>  _It's electrifying!_
> 
> _You better shape up, 'cause I need a man_  
>  _And my heart is set on you_  
>  _You better shape up, you better understand_  
>  _To my heart I must be true_  
>  _Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_
> 
> _You're the one that I want_  
>  _You are the one I want_  
>  _Oo, Oo, Oo honey_
> 
> _You're the one that I want_  
>  _You are the one I want_  
>  _Oo, Oo, Oo honey_
> 
> _You're the one that I want_  
>  _You are the one I want_  
>  _Oo, Oo, Oo, the one that I need_  
>  _Oh yes indeed_
> 
> _If you're filled with affection_  
>  _You're too shy to convey_  
>  _Meditate my direction_  
>  _Feel your way_
> 
> _I better shape up, 'cause you need a man_  
>  _I need a man who can keep me satisfied_  
>  _I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove_  
>  _You better prove that my faith is justified_  
>  _Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside_


End file.
